The Sage's Plate
The Sage’s Plate is a Phantom Book read by Lord Moskin to protect Viola Duplessis and her other suitors from quartz crystals used by Melgar as piercing projectiles. It's present in ''The Magician’s Daughter'' story. In the anime, it’s shown as an irregular shaped grey stone plate. Its fake version has a yellow cover showing yellow quartz crystals.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 5. Originally, the forfeit obtained by Lord Moskin is an old stone tablet.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 4, volume 3. __TOC__ Background According to Dalian, The Sage’s Plate is a lost Phantom Book, extremely difficult to obtain. Blind by love, Lord Moskin ended up buying a fake exemplar. The real Phantom Book is sealed inside the Labyrinth Library. The Sage’s Plate is one of the five Phantom Books requested by Viola Duplessis to her suitors. Although the courtesan had no memories, she felt the items were necessary to oppose the imminent threat represented by a powerful magician known as the Earl.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 4, volume 3. Powers The Phantom Book creates invisible walls as shields which block even magical attacks. For instance, Lord Moskin used it to protect Armand from quartz crystals shot by Melgar.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 4, volume 3. As seen in the anime, The Sage’s Plate and its user are covered in blue light. In the adaptation, Lord Moskin summons a blue barrier, resembling a thick wall made of crystal or glass.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 5. Script In the anime, Lord Moskin is briefly seen reading The Sage’s Plate. "Truth is the shadow, fabrication is the light. The sage seeks the shadow, and shuns the light.” Plot Lord Moskin is one of Viola’s admirers who showed up at the Disward estate looking for a specific book, right before Armand. Hugh and Dalian learn that Viola Duplessis requested five Phantom Books to her suitors in exchange of her hand in marriage. Later, the courtesan explains how she feels the Phantom Books were necessary to fight against the Earl, who would come for her soon. The next full moon night, Viola’s mansion is crowded with men trying to protect her. Lord Moskin also appears, showing a tablet supposed to be The Sage’s Plate. Hugh and Dalian suggest the five Phantom Books obtained by Viola’s suitors are fakes. Lord Moskin presents his Phantom Book to soothe the worried courtesan. During the confrontation against Melgar, Lord Moskin and the others stand in front of Viola to protect her. When the Earl charges a powerful fireball, Dalian gives Hugh the right to open the Labyrinth Library. The five men next to Viola are chosen by the five Phantom Books. Melgar transforms the rubbles of Viola’s mansion into quartz crystals to attack Armand. The projectiles surround him. However, Lord Moskin uses The Sage’s Plate to save Armand, creating countless invisible walls. The crystals roll on the floor without power, returning to its original form. Melgar eventually admits defeat and retreats. Lord Moskin gives the Phantom Book back to Hugh. In the anime, Hugh is seen in his child form, holding The Sage’s Plate inside the Labyrinth Library. Hugh Five Phantom Books.png|Hugh taking The Sage's Plate from the Labyrinth Library. Melville's defeat.png|Viola and her suitors confront Melgar. Trivia * Curiously, the fake Phantom Book has quartz crystals on its cover. The real Phantom Book is used to block quartz crystals sent by Melgar as projectiles. * A different shield comes out from the Book of Styx.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 4, volume 2. References Category:Phantom Books Category:Viola's Phantom Books